Laugh Trip
by star-gatherer
Summary: Sirius' take on James' proposal and engagement to Lily Evans. Oneshot,not slash, minor JPLE. mostly a narrative but with insight to Sirius' thoughts. Thanks to JS for d idea.


Disclaimer: I do not own or pretend to own anything recognizable from the Harry Potter series which i acknowledge to be the property of J.K. Rowling.

A/n: This is my first fic (you were warned) so any reviews are welcome...flames, constructive critisism, random-ness...wutever floats your boat so long as you guys review please... ;p

Scene: Hogwarts; James and Lilly's seventh year.

'Here he goes again…' Sirius Black-Hogwarts resident heart throb-watched his best friend and fellow Marauder, James Potter, make a (another?) move on Lilly Evans.

"Come on Lilly…look I'll even ask REAL nicely…please go out with me this Friday"

'James has repeated that requestfor the nth time. Merlin! He's practically begging! This will never do.' He thought shaking his head.

"Move it Prongs." 'I gotta get you out of here before she hexes either of us.'

"But Padfoot…" "Another time buddy." 'if there is 'another time' we're graduating this year.'

The two walk out and are joined by Remus Lupin-current Hogwarts genius and werewolf (not that everyone knew of the latter) "Oi! Where's Wormtail?" Sirius asks.

"Detention. If you'd believe it."

'I would'

"I'm asking her. Today. At Hogsmeade." James said suddenly.

"Asking who what?" 'What in sanity's sake is he going to do?'

"I'm asking Lilly Evans to marry me!" his friend said triumphantly

'Are you nuking futs? She'd hex you to Pluto and back if you did that!' "Mate, are you sure about this?"

"Yes. Very." He replied.

Remus and Sirius shared a look.

"Then we're with you, buddy." Remus assured him "We'd follow you to hell."

'Aren't we?'

Scene: the Three Broomsticks, Hogsmeade; later that day

The place was packed but the three boys-with a little help from Remus' heightened senses-had no trouble locating Lilly and her friends.

"This is it bro." 'the seventh level of hell.' "Are you ready?"

"No, Sirius. To be honest I'm scared."

"No shit? Well…we all know what happens when James Potter is scared…"

"Magic…"Remus said encouragingly.

"Right. Here I go." James did everything but give them a running commentary.

The three boys walked up to the girls who ignored them, or tried to at least.

Finally, James found his voice:

"Lilly Evans? Will you marry me?" He pulled out a ring as he dropped to one knee.

Lilly looked like she had gone into shock.

"Potter are you proposing to me?" She asked

"Errr…uhhhhhhh….errrr…YEAH!" he answered.

'how articulate. Uh oh… Evans is giving me the Evil Eye'

"Black! You dared him into this didn't you?" she fumed

'why do people always think its me? Hang-on…it usually is me…or James but lets not get technical…'

"Chill…he did on his own volition." 'so if you're gonna hex anyone, hex him….or not…'

Lilly still looked (very) upset.

"Good bye, Potter and co."

'oh…well…'

"Sorry mate."

Scene: Sirius' cottage (he moved out of the Potter's and got a place of his own); breakfast time a few months after graduation.

Sirius Black padded into the kitchen to make himself some breakfast. When he got there, there was an owl on his counter top.

'Mail musta come early.'

He got the envelope.

'Junk. Junk. A letter from my mum which is also junk…what's this?'

He pulled out a blue envelope with no writing. After retrieving and going over what was inside he burst into a fit of maniacal laughter.

'I knew it! I just…knew it…' slamming the envelope and its contents on to the table he went of to look for his tux. When he came back he reread the letter:

_Dear Sir,_

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of Mr. James Potter and Ms. Lilly Evans on the 1st of September 1979 at 10:00 am._

_You are also requested to serve as Mr. Potter's best man._

_We hope you will honor us with your presence._

_Sincerely,_

_James and Lilly_

_p.s.: Hey, Padfoot. I did it._

Accompanying the invitation was a picture of the engaged couple smiling happily.

'Prongs…you've really out done yourself this time'


End file.
